


Reencuentro

by samej



Series: Encuentros inevitables [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, cierra los ojos y se ve a sí mismo, y ve a Sasuke a su lado. Probablemente se pelearán, quemando a base de golpes las cicatrices internas después de tantos años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Tema: 05 - Sello.
> 
> Escribiendo esto casi acabo llorando. Me gusta cómo me ha quedado, espero que a vosotrs también.
> 
> Spoilers no específicos hasta el cap 459. Mención a Taka.

No entiende nada pero soñar es gratis y si él no viviera de sueños no sería él. Así que lo imagina, olvidando por un momento lo que ha averiguado sobre él, y visualiza como será. Tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, cierra los ojos y se ve a sí mismo, y ve a Sasuke a su lado. Probablemente se pelearán, quemando a base de golpes las cicatrices internas después de tantos años.

Se pelearán pero Naruto no sacará ninguna cola y Sasuke olvidará el tiempo en el que dependía de un sello en su hombro. Tendrá el sharingan activado pero no usará el Amaterasu ni sus ojos sangrarán, solo anticipará sus movimientos para frustrarle, porque nunca ha habido nada más divertido que picarle y ver esa expresión de impotencia.

Naruto usará Kage Bunshins, y probablemente le sorprenda con alguno escondido en el sitio menos esperado pero no le hará daño, lo usará para ponerse durante un segundo a un milímetro de su boca y disfrutará al notar el estremecimiento en el cuerpo pálido. Sasuke entrecerrará los ojos y contraatacará, porque a ese juego siempre han sabido jugar los dos.

Acabarán tumbados en la hierba del campo de entrenamiento, mirando en las profundidades de los ojos del otro. Estarán sucios, Sasuke pondrá su ligeramente despreciativa expresión de marca registrada y Naruto enseñará los dientes pero ambos sabrán lo que piensa el otro.

Probablemente sea Naruto el que le bese. Le sujetará los brazos con las manos, clavando los dedos en las muñecas, y le lamerá los labios por un momento antes de ceder a la necesidad de hundirse en su boca. Le soltará para poder meter las manos entre su pelo, pasará la lengua de la boca al cuello, apartará la tela de sus hombros y morderá en el sello.

 _Mío_ , dirán sus dientes contra la piel.

Dejará marcas, chupará las antiguas, besará su pecho, su ombligo, hasta que Sasuke se harte y pelee por el control. No saben hacerlo de otra manera así que empujará y hará que ambos rueden por el suelo, clavándose piedras sin notarlas.

Se llamarán idiota y bastardo, se dirán con palabras que se odian, se dirán con los ojos que se quieren. Azul contra negro, pálido contra moreno.

Sasuke aguantará más sin gemir, siempre ha tenido más control, pero lo hará, cuando Naruto entre en él. Intentará ocultarlo pero cuando abra los ojos verá la expresión triunfal del rubio mirándole desde arriba, el sudor bajándole en gotas desde la sien hasta el cuello. Las lamerá, notando el regusto salado, el sabor a Naruto, el olor a Naruto.

 _Mío_ , dirá la lengua en su cuello.

Se besarán, les sobrará saliva y dientes y les faltará coordinación pero cuando las embestidas empiecen a ser demasiado rápidas Sasuke le levantará la cabeza con las manos y se mirarán a los ojos y caerán en la vorágine del orgasmo, Naruto dirá " _Sasuke_ " con esa voz que durante años le ha perseguido en sueños y él le clavará los dedos en los hombros.

En su habitación, respirando todavía con dificultad, Naruto se limpia el estómago del líquido blancuzco y pegajoso. Casi es capaz de notar el olor de Sasuke aunque haga demasiado que no le toca, de tan grabado que lo tiene en su mente. La realidad le golpea fuerte cuando recuerda todo lo que está pasando últimamente.

En el momento en el que él se duerme, Sasuke despierta, sobresaltado. El sudor le corre por la frente y sufre una dolorosa erección. Ignora a Karin cuando ella le pregunta si está bien y hunde la cabeza en la almohada.

Las imágenes no abandonan su mente (el campo de entrenamiento de Konoha, el azul de sus ojos, su cara al llegar al orgasmo), y piensa que casi prefiere las pesadillas a sus sueños con Naruto.

Ya no tiene claro cuáles duelen más.


End file.
